Kyoko Akiyama
'''Kyoko Akiyama '''is the heroine in Tsumi no Kunshu. Kyoko is a very open and light-hearted young girl who often puts others before herself. She is the loved interest for the Shiyokubo brothers (and later on the Shokan brothers) arranged by Cedric Shiyokubo as plan to keep his sons occupied while he rules the Demon World. Personality She appears rather innocent – something that drew Cedric to choose her for his sons – and once confronted with the instability of the princes, begins to realise that she may be the only one to help them through their lives, even if she had to suffer for them. She is not naïve, however, and knows when to put her foot down yet more often finds herself unable to speak up for herself due to being uncomfortable victimizing herself. She is sweet and caring and tries to help all of the princes even when she knows she is trapped – striving to bring out the very best in each one of them. Kyoko is rather clueless to how affecting the past was to the princes’ and is often met with an abusive action or phrase when she attempts to aid them through simple common methods rather than trying to understand them deeply at first. Appearance Kyoko has dead-straight blue/purple hair that ends at her lower back and has bangs too. She is rather short and easily dominated as many are stronger than her, given her low weight and tiny feminine frame. Her eyes are a magnificent dark golden colour. Her clothing is mainly a white and black school uniform. She wears a white short-sleeved shirt under a dark grey/black vest with a matching coloured skirt. A red necktie is worn with this uniform too. To accompany the simple two colours of the outfit, she wears white stockings reaching up to her lower knee. Her shoes are simply white school shoes. Kyoko’s style outside of her uniform is rather simple. She has an oversized light blue jumper and dark navy-blue skirt. She wears white socks that – like her uniform – reach just below her knee. To finish off, she wears navy blue slip-on’s. History Kyoko led a normal teenage life in Japan, attending an all-girl’s high school with her younger sister before being abruptly taken away from it all shortly after starting her second-senior year. Her sister was in second-junior year at the time and often looked up to Kyoko as her role-model for the majority of her life. During high school, Kyoko joined the poetry club (the reason she so sincerely appreciated Shion’s own poetry) and then later became apart of her school’s band. From this she learnt how to play piano and is rather admirative of all those who share her skill – this including Keiichiro (who she at first refers only to as Keii). She held a large group of band friends who shared the dream of starting a small group together once they left high-school. Her mother had connections to the occult and often dragged Kyoko into rituals and shared her knowledge of the supernatural with her. This endangered Kyoko to be attacked by spirits and demon and her connection to the underworld was what drew Cedric to kidnapping her due to her spiritual energy and power. She has almost no memory once she arrives at the Shiyokubo mansion and slowly regains some of her old life as with the Shion’s poetry and Keiichiro’s piano. She was lightly brainwashed by Cedric to choose one prince worth of becoming King over the others (therefore singling them out and leaving them as an easy target for Cedric to murder to keep hold of the throne). Trivia *Her favourite colour is a pale yellow *Kyoko’s favourite food is apple pie *She is right handed *Her hobby is playing the piano and reciting poetry *Her Blood Type is A+ *Her birthday is on the 7th of February | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}